


20 reasons

by Dente_di_leone



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dente_di_leone/pseuds/Dente_di_leone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you 20 reasons why you should date me (Okita x Kagura)</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17148) by o0oBecauseICano0o. 



I'll give you 20 reasons why you should date me:

Reason 1:

Okita: "Date me, then you'll have a very nice leash, for free" *smile*

*BANG*

His katana was immediately unsheathed, just in time her parasol had been swung deadly at his handsome head.

"Well, we'll see who'll be the one wearing that" she smirked.

A fight…again.

Reason 2:

"If you're my slave…I mean, my date mate, I'll buy you a new parasol or help you repair yours whenever it's broken"

"You're the one breaking it, damn sadist!"

Reason 3:

"Date me, and you'll have the permission to call my name many as you want, instead of Okita-sama or master"

"Let put the shit "sama" and "master" aside (like hell I would ever do so). Me calling your name? Want? As if I wanted to do that"

"Yeah, but I want to hear that"

Reason 4:

"Date me, and then you can sleep in Shinsengumi Headquarter sometimes (my room to be exact). It's definitely more comfortable than sleeping in your so-called "bed""

"Ew, sleeping in a compound full of stinky men? I'd rather die"

"Your Gin-chan is stinky, too. And don't worry, you'll sleep with me" *smirk*

" No way in hell I'd ever do that. Sleeping with a twisted sadist like you is the most dangerous thing in the world. Who knows what you will do to me when I'm slee_"

"There's a lot of food in my room"

"…

…Maybe I'll risk my life, someday"

Reason 5:

"In near future, if we ever get married, I'll make sure you won't have to live with my sister. Therefore, you won't die of spicy food. Wow, be happy, China, aside from my Aenue, I haven't cared about any girl that much!"

"Yeah yeah, then I'll live together with a bastard who's always trying to poison me with chili sauce"  
(but…did you mean it?)

Reason 6:

"I'll kiss you every time you want and rape you everyday"

"Hoh~, you want me that bad, sadist? *smirk*. Too bad I…WHAT?"

"Be honored, China! Many girls would die for it."

"And you still have to beg for me? Wow, I'm fantastic" *flatter*

"Beat me now"

Reason 7:

Okita:"Date me, then I won't look at your panties while we're fighting anymore." (I can look at them directly and properly then)

Kagura: *blush heavily" "You…what?...

GO DIEEEE! BASTARDDD"

And she charged toward

*Klang*

"By the way, China, wear the lacy red one instead of the plain white one more often. It's sexier"

He suggested teasingly as his katana blocked the path of her on-coming parasol

Reason 8:

"Be mine, I'll never leave you alone or let you go"

"It's annoying"

"Tsk, it's supposed to be a sweet talk. I'm trying to be a gentleman here, you stupid"

Reason 9:

"Since I'm not a selfish man and knowing you're a sadist also, I'll let you "on top" sometimes. Whoa, I'm so kind and caring"

"Shut up, it's disgusting"

"Now that I think about it, it's totally hot indeed. Want to try, China?" *trap her between the wall and himself *

"Shut the fuck up, you pervert!"

And he earned a fatal punch aimed at his stomach.

Reason 10:

Okita: "I've saved you several times. Girls always want to have their saviors as their boyfriends, so, unless you're not a girl…"

Kagura: "Really? They do? Oh, I think maybe I should date my Gin-chan~"

Okita: (Someone's gonna have his ass being stabbed, I swear)

Reason 11:

Okita: "I can help you do your hair. Seriously, aren't you tired of that hairstyle?"

Kagura: "Wh…what? I'm not. And…and…it's not like you think that I only wear this hairstyle because I can't do another one. Yup."

Okita: "You've just spat it out yourself"

Kagura: "…..

…..You said you could do hair?"

Okita: "Yeah, very well, indeed. At least I'm sure I can do better than you can"

Kagura: "Err…uhm…we'll try it"

Okita: "Good" *smile*

Reason 12:

Okita:"I'll let no one beat or hurt you"

Kagura:*Blush* "Ar..are you still sane? Did you hit your head somewhere? Yup. It…it's totally OOC of you"

Okita: "You're only mine to beat up"

*Grimace*

"You shitty brat" she growled, cracking her knuckles.

Reason 13:

"Now the reason number 13…"

"…"

"…"

"Oi sadist, speak it already. I don't have a whole day to play around with you"

And she kept eyeing the young man in front of her, who's tousling his hair in confusion curiously.

Okita: "…uhm…it is…shit…I'll listen to every your nonsense babbles when you need" *look away*

Kagura:…

Okita: "Hey, I'm seriously"

Kagura: "I know. You've done it several times already"

Okita: "So…"

Kagura: "Um…thank you" *soft smile*

*Doki*

Okita: "Not the answer I expect. But anyway, you're welcome"

*Bang*

His body was sent flying backward as a purple umbrella hit it.

"THAT'S HURT. THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"They are not 'nonsense babbles', dumbass"

Reason 14:

"Date me, then I won't let any boy come near you"

"How is it supposed to be good for me?"

"Nah, this one is for me"

Reason 15:

"I'm the most awesome sadist in the world. Every girl is willing to be my slave…"

"Ew. Not including me, okay?"

"So you're totally not a girl!"

"Hoh, say the one wanting me to date with. What are you think you're confessing to now? A boy ? Oh, I didn't know you're into boy." *smirk*

"…Well, good point, China…"

Reason 16:

"If you still insist on not being mine, I'll take you no matter you want it or not"

"As if you could, sadist"

"We'll see"

He smiled, and she smiled, both stained with blood lust and excitement.

Reason 17:

"It's reason number 17 already. It means I've made a lot of effort. Now, can you date me yet?"

"Oi, you're so impatient, Gin-chan said that I shouldn't get together with impatient men"

"Stop the shit 'Gin-chan this", "Gin-chan that' already! How old are you? 5?"

"Well, I'd intended to thank you, but now, screw it" *anger mask*

"Thank me? For what"

"For making that much effort. Anyway, no boy has ever treat me that well" *shrug*

"Oh…well, thank you…"

"Thank me? For what?"

"For thanking me"

"I haven't said it yet!"

"Whatever"

Reason 18:

"If you don't date me, I'll stop annoying you everyday. Your life is boring like hell without me fighting you, believe me!"

"You've given me a reason for not dating you. Beside, what makes you think my life is boring without our fights?" *roll eyes*

"…"

"…"

"Oi, sadist, say something, respond!"

"Cuz my life is, okay now?"

Reason 19:

"I know many cool love hotels"

"What? So it means you usually go there?" *anger mask*

"What's the problem with it? Are you jealous?" *smirk*

"Absolutely not! Well then, may you tell me which are they? I can visit them with my man someday" *smile*

"You mean with me?" *evil smile*

"Are you paranoid? Of course not"

*Klang*

A sword made its way toward her delicate neck, missing it only by millimeter and thrusting deeply into the wall behind

"Listen, China. If you truly want some brats to die in pain, go ahead" *fierce dark eyes*

Narrowing her brown in frustration at those words, the Yato girl violently grabbed Okita's collar, yanked his face closer toward hers:

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm think I'm in love with Gorrila" *smirk*

*Staring fight*

Sighing, the male sadist sheathed back his katana, releasing the girl in that threatening position

"Hands down, you win this time, China girl"

Reason 20:

"If you don't date me, I'll go out with other girls"

*Silence*

"Really?"

"Yup"

*Silence*

"Poor girls! (you jerk)"

"Nah, lucky girls in fact. But hey, if you think so, why don't you save them? Aren't you a heroine?" (Just date me, then everything's gonna be fine)

*Silence*

"I'll consider it"

"Good, I'll be waiting"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a piece of shit, it sucks, characters are totally OOC, etc. I know. Feel free to tell me that if you think so.
> 
> This story was inspired by the fic "100 reasons" written by o0oBecauseICano0o about RinLen in Vocaloid. Yeah, the author of that fic has listed 100 reasons, and I only listed 20 ones. Sorry for that, I was too busy to type more. Beside, I wasn't sure whether people would like it or not
> 
> Well, anyway, thank you for reading


End file.
